


Demand

by Osaka_Prince_Yuta



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, GOT7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung meet fans that understand their busy schedule. The problem is, the girls may have an even busier schedule than they bargained for.





	Demand

It wasn't like any normal day. It was actually a pleasant day off. At least, it had started out that way, before the screaming and the shoving. Before the cold weather and jackets that were way too thin. Before the excruciating wait and rumbling bellies.

"Our only day off in a week, and you bring us here," Hana Rivera complained as yet another girl shoved into her ribs. 

The girl standing next to her shook her head with a laugh. 

"I sure did. They're only going to be in town for a little while, and this is our only chance, unless of course you think we'd get a chance to see them in person at Chicago Memorial," Alicia Smith retorted, shooting a sideways glare at her friend. 

Hana crossed her arms and looked back at the road that hundreds of fans were surrounding. The road itself was a clear path large enough for a car or a group of boys to walk past. The fans in the front were instructed not to cross over the white lines marking the edge of the road. Sure, they didn't cross it. But that didn't mean they didn't get close. 

"We probably won't even be able to see them, we're so far back," Hana reasoned. 

A brush of icy wind sent her shivering in the jean jacket she'd grabbed when she didn't realize they were going to be standing out in the cold for two hours.

"Would you stop complaining. If you want to go, go, but I'm staying." Alicia was obviously getting annoyed with Hana's whining, and Hana understood why.

Hana usually wasn't one for whining or pouting or complaining. She took what happened and kept on moving with her life. But she was running on so few hours of sleep. They both were. And the cold weather and screaming fans wasn't helping her mood any. At this point, she probably would have rather go home and curl up in front of the fireplace with a book and just enjoy the solstice of a few hours alone and free of stressful responsibilities. 

On a normal day, under normal circumstances, she would love to be here. And she was grateful for the chance. Seeing her favorite band in person was a dream come true, but as her eyes stung from the wind, she just wanted to go home. 

"Look! Here they come!" the two girls heard someone not too far over scream. 

Everyone turned their head in the direction she had pointed and the squeals got louder. Hana's sour mood disappeared. This is what she'd been standing in the cold for. And suddenly, all she wanted was to apologize to Alicia for her attitude. But the words got stuck in her throat as seven boys advanced down the sectioned off road. First was BamBam, then Youngjae, followed by Mark and Jackson, then Yugyeom, then Jinyoung and JB following up the rear. Alicia let out a little shriek as she bounced on the balls of her feet to see over the heads of some of the fans. 

They were in the middle, not close to the front line, not close to the back either. They were in the middle, and they were happy because, although they didn't stand a chance at being "noticed," they didn't care. All they wanted was to see the boys in person. That in itself was more than they could ask for.

JB and Jinyoung walked past, smiling at some of the fans, and when they had gotten past Alicia and Hana, the two were preparing to watch them disappear and then leave to beat traffic that would surely be a nightmare. But fans around them began screaming, this time in terror, and Hana watched JB kneel down in concern.

"Did you see her collapse?" a fan whispered to another close by.

Hana nor Alicia spared a moment at the words. Immediately, they were shoving their phones in their pockets and shoving their way through the crowd to reach where the boys had now stopped, earning disapproving grunts and shoves, but neither paid them any mind until they got to the front to access the situation.

A girl had indeed collapsed. A girl probably 16 or 17 was laying on the ground writhing, her back arching and falling repeatedly, limbs flailing, eyes rolled to the back of her head, spit bubbling up past her lips.

"She's seizing!" Alicia informed.

It wasn't to inform the crowd, or the boys, or even Hana. It was just a statement the two had picked up from their jobs. A habit.

"Call an ambulance, tell them a girl has collapsed, she's seizing, possible head injuries, possible bodily trauma," Hana said, staring straight at Mark because she knew he'd understand the language.

She didn't wait for confirmation. She knelt down beside where Alicia was already aiding the girl. She ripped off her jacket and carefully slid it under the girls head to head off any further trauma before she got to work along side Alicia. Together, the two contained her limbs to keep them from hurting herself or anyone else. Once it was contained enough, they began doing anything they knew to do to head off the seizure before it could get worse. They knew there was nothing that could be done fully and without being in an actual hospital, but it was a start.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive, and the boys, who had surprisingly stayed behind, began attempting to clear a spot for the ambulance to park. Two paramedics rushed out of the ambulance when it finally found a safe place and the girls backed off to allow the paramedics to do their job.

"My name is Dr. Alicia Smith and this is Dr. Hana Rivera, we're residents at Chicago Memorial. The girl had collapsed and when we got to her, she was in full seizure. She likely has a head injury. We're not sure about other bodily injuries," Alicia said.

The paramedics began to assess the girl until she eventually stopped seized, but didn't regain consciousness. 

"One of you can ride along. One of you can stay," one of the men said once he and his partner had put the girl into the ambulance.

"I'll go," Hana volunteered, wasting no time in climbing aboard the ambulance, that quickly sped off to the hospital.

Once on the road, Hana looked over the girl, checking for any possible signs of injury as the paramedic watched the machines monitoring her head. As she was looking her over, she noticed the girl's nose had started to bleed.

"Shit. Tell the driver to step on it! We're going to need to get her a CT Scan Stat!" she bellowed.

She grabbed a medical flashlight out of one of the small compartments on the sides of the interior and flicked it on. She gently pulled open one of the girls eyes to examine for signs of injuries. In the first, she found nothing, but the second had a cursing again.

It was lucky they were pulling into the parking lot after she'd checked. The doors of the ambulance sprung open after the driver parked and Hana assisted the second paramedic.

"Talk to me!" the chief resident said in urgency as the girl was wheeled inside the ER.

"Seizure at a fan meet. Definite head injury from hitting her head on the concrete. Her nose started bleeding about a mile away. Left pupil is blown. Recommended immediate CT scan," Hana said.

Urgency was a pace at the hospital. You spoke fast, clear, and clean in order to save lives. Hana had learned that the hard way her first year interning at the hospital.

"Ok. Thank you Dr. Rivera, we'll take it from here," the chief resident, Dr. Tabitha Lee, said as she and two other residents began pushing the patient toward CT.

"But-" Hana began to protest.

"No. You've already worked your 48 hours shift. You've clearly barely got any sleep and you look like hell. Go home. Get some rest. There will still be patients tomorrow," Dr. Lee snapped and walked away, ending the discussion.

Hana groaned. There was no use arguing. And Dr. Lee had been right. She felt horrible, fatigue finally settling in her bones. She probably really did need some sleep after two and a half days of nonstop "excitement." She slowly made her way to the lobby, pulling her cellphone from her pocket to call Alicia to pick her up when she caught sight of her friends familiar red hair.

"You beat me to a phone call," Hana teased. 

Alicia turned around to give her a smile.

"I thought you'd ask to work another shift to help the girl. Figured I might come help," she said.

Hana shook her head.

"Dr. Lee wouldn't let me. According to her, I look like hell."

Alicia laughed and clapped a hand on her friends back.

"She wasn't wrong. Come on, let's go home and start a fire in the fireplace and read books."

The two began making their way out of the hospital exit when a very familiar face appeared in front of them.

"Um... we want to... be sure... girl ok?" Choi Youngjae said in very broken English in front of them. 

"We don't really know. We'll know tomorrow," Hana said, hoping he would understand her despite the massive language barrier. 

Youngjae gave them a confused look as he tried to piece together what Hana had just said. The girls were about to attempt to act it out, when Mark wrapped an arm around Yougjae's shoulders and said something to him in Korean. When he finished speaking, Youngjae still looked troubled, but nodded.

"Are you guys doctors?" he asked. 

Hana was too stunned to answer, so Alicia, who had gotten over the original shock quickly, simply nodded.

"Thank you for helping that girl. We would very much like to make sure she's alright. Will you text us when you know something?" he asked, handing a slip of paper to Alicia.

"We won't know anything until tomorrow most likely, but sure" she said.

He smiled and bowed in thanks before walking away. Their eyes followed him to a black SUV with tinted windows before they began to walk out the exit again.

"What did he hand you? An email?" Hana asked, staring at the paper.

Alicia flipped the paper over in her hands and stared at it in boredom, like it was every day an idol gave her a piece of paper.

"A phone number," she said.

Hana just stared at her as the two continued to walk to the parking lot where Alicia had parked.

 

"You're kidding, right?" she asked.

Alicia shook her head and unlocked the car, slipping in the drivers seat.

"Nope."


End file.
